Entre sombras e luz
by LexiCaffrey
Summary: Ele apareceu na porta da minha casa em uma noite qualquer. Seus olhos castanhos. Ele estava sozinho, carregando apenas dor e ressentimento. Seu olhar amendontrado e os lábios trêmulos. Ele disse que que era meu filho. Ele é um um demônio. Eu sou um anjo. AVISO: A história conterá spanking, ou seja, palmadas como forma de disciplina. Se você não gosta, não leia.


**CAPÍTULO 1: Anjos e demônios**

 **POV Angel**

Meu nome é Angel Wolviski, aparentemente sou um homem de trinta anos, quando na verdade possuo mais de mil anos terrestres.

Mas o que são mil anos para mim? O que são mil anos para os da minha espécie? A resposta é bem simples, mil anos não são nada.

Vivo na terra como um mero humano há alguns séculos, desde que fui expulso do céu por meus irmãos, tudo por que me deitei com uma imunda de sangue ruim.

Em tradução livre... Me deitei com um ser perverso que acabou me seduzindo e me tirando dos bons caminhos. E minha punição por ter sido tão tolo foi viver entre os humanos até que meus irmãos achassem necessários.

E agora depois de tantos séculos o fruto do meu maior pecado apareceu.

Sentado diante de mim está um rapaz de cabelos escuros e cacheados, con fios extremamente maiores que o normal. Sua pele pálida está tão suja que mal pode-se ver debaixo da sujeira. Os olhos castanhos e frios percorrem a minha sala de estar de forma curiosa e desconfiada.

Ele está completamente nu coberto apenas por uma toalha que lhe entreguei há alguns minutos, e esse detalhe não parece lhe incomodar. Há cortes e hematomas por todo seu corpo. E isso ME incomoda. Quem seria capaz de cometer tamanha atrocidade?! A resposta é simples. Demônios. Seres obscuros e sombrios. Cruéis e perversos.

Até hoje eu não me perdoo por ter me deixado vencer pelo prazer. Isso foi o meu fim... Isso me trouxe um filho. Um híbrido, criatura detestada pelo céu e inferno. Filho de um anjo e um demônio.

Minha vontade é de enfiar uma espada em seu coração e acabar com essa aberração de uma vez por todas. Apagar a única prova do meu pecado. Mas meu instinto não me deixa fazer isso.

Meu instinto e minha consciência me impedem de algo assim. Passei tempo demais entre os humanos e isso acabou me afetando. Acabei desenvolvendo sentimentos humanos. Consciência.

Matá-lo seria fácil demais em outros tempos... Afinal ele não passa de um monstro. Mas também é meu filho... Eu fui responsável pela criação dessa criança.

E agora querendo ou não me vejo forçado a me fazer cargo dela.

— Então... Como você veio parar aqui? – Questiono cruzando os braços sem desviar o olhar da criatura que mais parece um garoto humano do que qualquer outra coisa. Mas como dizem por aí, as aparências podem enganar.

— Minha mãe me mandou para cá. – Responde ele com a voz rouca.

— E onde está sua mãe?!

— Estava presa a última vez que lhe vi.

— Seja mais específico rapaz. – Falo soltando um suspiro exasperado. Não acredito que estou com um híbrido sentado em meu sofá.

— Achei que fosse mais inteligente papai...

— Não me chame assim. – Rosno sentindo uma fúria crescente dentro de mim.

O menino me encara durante alguns segundos e concorda levemente com a cabeça.

— Angel. É esse seu nome não é?

— Por que pergunta se já sabe a resposta?

— Eu... Eu só estou tentando manter um diálogo... Minha mãe disse que você gosta de conversar pap-... – Ele para de falar e corrija suas palavras – Angel.

— Sua mãe não sabe nada sobre mim. Agora pare de enrolação e continue sua explicação. Como veio parar aqui? Aonde estava?

— Eu estava preso no submundo... Passei minha vida toda lá. Eles iriam me matar ontem a noite... Mas minha mãe jamais deixaria isso acontecer. Ela se importa comigo apesar de todos dizerem o contrário. Ela me ajudou a escapar antes do meu julgamento...

— Por que eles estavam te julgando?

— Porque eu sou seu filho. Por isso me odeiam. Por isso me machucaram a vida toda.

— E porque não te mataram antes? – Pergunto desconfiado. Isso pode ser uma armadilha. Vejo que ele é meu filho de fato, mas ele passou muito tempo com demônios. Ele não é bom. Disso eu tenho quase certeza.

— Porque eles gostam de ver o sofrimento alheio... Eles me deixaram viver entre eles durante muito tempo. Mas jamais facilitaram a minha vida Angel... Jamais me viram como um deles.

— Você é uma aberração para eles.

O rapaz me olha com um misto de decepção e dor? Foi o que pareceu.

— Graças a você eu sou. – Responde friamente.

— Ah claro. Agora a culpa é minha?!

— Sempre foi. Eu não estaria aqui se não fosse você Angel...

Respiro fundo sabendo que ele tem razão.

— O que quer que eu faça agora?

— Me ajude... Minha mãe disse que você me ajudaria.

— Eu já disse que sua mãe não me conhece... Eu jamais ajudaria um híbrido.

— Mas eu sou seu filho... Ela disse que isso o faria mudar de ideia..

— Eu deveria acabar com você agora mesmo.

— Já deveria ter acabado então.

Bufo baixo.

— Tem noção de quantos inimigos estão atrás de você nesse momento?

O menino ri.

— Claro que tenho. Eu fugi de um bando de demônios e provavelmente tenho um exército de anjos à minha procura. – Fala dando de ombros.

Ok, o garoto é mais esperto do que eu pensei. O que eu devo fazer? Não posso matar o meu próprio filho...

— Garoto, ouça bem...

Sou interrompido.

— Bill. Meu nome é William.

— Não me interessa o seu nome.

— Claro que interessa, por acaso você pretende me chamar de garoto a vida toda? – Provoca como qualquer adolescente normal faria. Ele é demasiado humano... Isso só pode ser armação.

— William. – Cerro os olhos para ele – Se você estiver tramando uma armadilha eu juro que...

— Hey calma cara... Por que eu iria armar para a única pessoa na face da terra que pode me proteger? – Pergunta como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

— Talvez você esteja de complo com os seus amiguinhos...

— Eu não tenho amiguinhos. – Responde sério.

Respiro fundo e penso durante alguns segundos, eu não posso deixá-lo na rua. Minha humanidade não me permite isso.

E então, lutando contra tudo o que eu defendo e provavelmente comprando briga com meus irmãos eu tomo uma grande decisão.

— Ok William. Você ficará comigo, mas somente até encontrarmos uma solução e um lugar seguro para você. E nem pense em me trair ou eu juro que será o seu fim minha criança. – Falo de forma ameaçadora.

Céus, eu acabo de selar o meu fim. Disso não me resta dúvidas...

— Eu não sou criança. – Isso é tudo o que ele diz.

— Parece uma.

— Tenho mais de duzentos anos.

— E não aparenta mais de vinte.

Ele bufa baixo e me encara.

— Benefício de ser um híbrido. – Diz dando de ombros.

Rodo os olhos, eu nunca cuidei de ninguém. Nunca fui responsável por ninguém... Mas o quão difícil isso pode ser?

Eu sou um anjo no final das contas, acredito que posso muito bem controlar uma criança. Mesmo essa criança sendo o que é.


End file.
